A field study analyzing adjustment patterns and social relationships between members of different ethnic groups housed in Israeli Absorption Centers is proposed. Absorption Centers provide a number of excellent advantages essential for the study of so complex a process as acculturation. Center residents are all newcomers to Israel; their living conditions are more or less equated over the 6 months period of residence; their assignment to Centers is done on a haphazard, if not truly randomized basis; and the immigrants mobility is limited, facilitating information gathering. The proposal asks for planning support to lay the groundwork for a longitudinal analysis of the contribution of individual and family personal resources, dispositions and interaction on the development of harmonious social relationships between immigrant subgroups and on their successful adaptation to the host society.